


Afterglow

by maecheu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maecheu/pseuds/maecheu
Summary: you and akaashi just had the worst fight of your life. what better way to end the bad blood between you two than with a big surprise?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Afterglow

* * *

_You and Akaashi barely fought badly. You two just celebrated your sixth year anniversary as lovers and one year anniversary as a married couple last week. A few arguments would spark here and there but it was nothing as bad as the fight you’re having right now._

_“You’re really getting under my skin, Y/N,” Akaashi spoke. His once soft and serene tone was replaced with something filled with frustration._

_“I just asked you if you could get a day off on Thursday so we can visit my parents.” You explained. “Why the hell are you being so pent up about this?”_

_”I told you since the beginning of the month that I’ll have deadlines after deadlines to catch for the entire month.” He said as he gathered his things from the living room to his home office. “I was excited to go home today so I could finally be at peace but here you are, demanding so much from me.”_

_His last words stung a little hard than expected. Akaashi would usually be ecstatic to visit your parents. It frustrated you that you don’t know what’s making him this mad. You stared at the closed door of his office. He was spending a lot of time in there than normal. Normally, he would only be there for not more than four hours to brainstorm ideas or hold meet calls with his coworkers._

_You sigh as you retreat back to the living room to send your parents that Akaashi would not make it for your childhood dog’s funeral._

* * *

It’s been two days since your heated argument with Akaashi. Neither of you had the initiative to apologize. You had no idea how you managed to ignore each other for that long. Akaashi was the type to want to resolve a conflict as soon as possible. But he wasn’t doing that. For you, you believe that you didn’t do anything wrong. You just asked him a question and he was the one to raise his voice. For him, he knows he shouldn’t have been that angry. But he already gave you a heads up that the month will be very hectic for him. You and him just visited your parents last month. Why are you planning on visiting again?

He watched you exit the apartment complex silently. Although the tension between you two was still thick, he wanted to walk you down stairs. You just muttered a “I’ll see you in three days.” to him. He expected a hug, a kiss, or an “I love you” before you left but he immediately brushed away his expectations after being reminded of what happened between you two. He wanted to at least say “take care” but he somehow felt shy to do so. There was a numb pain on his chest as he watched you enter your brother’s car to go home. 

* * *

Your eyelashes were wet from mourning over the death of your childhood dog. The first person your body yearned for was Akaashi. His hugs and cuddles was the antidote to your sadness. But he’s not here. Maybe you were disguising your tears for missing Akaashi with tears for your dog. Nevertheless, you miss him and you just want the two of you to be okay. 

You helped your mother do the dishes after dinner. The room was filled with a comfortable silence and for a minute, you felt okay. 

“So, does Akaashi know?” Your mother spoke as she wiped the kitchen counters. 

“Know what?” You continue washing the dishes while waiting for her response. 

“About the baby.”

Her words made you freeze. What the hell is she talking about?

”What?” You asked with full concern. “Baby?”

”Mothers always know when someone is pregnant for the first time.” She explaining, wearing a smile on her face. 

“I’m not, though?” You responded, still not fully processing what your mother is saying. 

“I immediately figured out the moment you stepped out of the car. Your face looks sad because of Bean’s death but your skin still glowed.” She explained, walking over to you to hold your hand. “When was the last time you got your period?”

Her question answered everything for you. You and Akaashi celebrated your anniversary last month which meant you two had sex a lot. You also remembered fucking him a lot after he said that he’ll get busy for the month. The sudden realization should feel like a joyous moment but after what happened with Akaashi back home, you felt as if a thousand boulders were weighing you down. 

You took a trip to the pharmacy the next day. You phased back and forth inside your childhood room as you wait for three minutes. You should be happy. You’re finally starting a family with the love of your life. But you didn’t know if Akaashi felt the same way. If he can’t find the time to accompany you today, then can he even have time for your child? 

The alarm went off on your phone, signaling the three minutes have passed. The test stared back at you positive. You wept for the night. You felt a tornado of happiness, sadness, and grief. You didn’t know what to feel so you just cried it out. Back then, Beans would be there to snuggle up to you whenever he hears you cry. You just felt lonely right now. 

* * *

When you got back to your apartment the next day, Akaashi was still at work. You take in the atmosphere to the room. Even though you and Akaashi isn’t okay, you were still very glad to finally be home. You were tired from the long car ride so you decided to nap for a while. 

A dip in the bed woke you up. It was already dark outside. There was a pounding in your head that wasn’t there when you fell asleep. You looked over to the other side of the bed and saw your husband. 

He had his back turned away from you so he didn’t notice that you were already awake. You miss him so much. You felt tears burning through your sleepy eyes. 

“Keiji?” You called out to him. 

Akaashi was quick to look back at you. He missed you so much too and he was sad to see that you were napping when he got home because he wanted to apologize immediately. He noticed that your eyes were getting glossy as he stopped unbuttoning his shirt to fully face you. 

You crawled over to his arms. Finally sighing a relief now that you’re in hid arms again. You don’t know what it is with Akaashi’s hugs that immediately makes you feel safe and secured. 

“Akaashi, I’m pregnant.” You spilled the news. 

Akaashi felt like his whole body was on fire. The love of his life was finally pregnant with his child. All frustration that came with the day was washed off by the news. 

“Baby, at least let me say sorry first.” He said. You looked up to him and saw that his eyes were also brimming with tears. He held your face with his hands as he sobbed strings of apologies. 

“It’s okay, baby.” You assured him. After a while, he brought a warm hand to your stomach as he broke the brightest smile. 

“I can’t believe it.” He whispered. “We’re gonna be parents.”

You chuckled as you brushed away his tears. He held you tighter that night, promising to be the best man he could ever be for your family. 

You couldn’t love him even more. You believed that life would only get worse as it passes. Not for you though. You’re so happy that it was almost scary. 

* * *

The news was quickly spread to your friends and family. You received messages of congratulations and good luck. Your best friend even sent you a video of them crying because they won’t be your baby anymore. You sent back a video of you sobbing (and laughing) and promising that they’ll remain an important figure in your life. 

Bokuto didn’t miss out on posting about your pregnancy on his instagram. He posted a photo from your wedding with Akaashi. The picture shows you leaning on Bokuto’s right shoulder and Akaashi on his left. His caption was almost a college essay and it surprised you that he had so much to say. After all, before you, he was Akaashi’s partner-in-crime. 

The thought of being first time parents scared you and Akaashi to the core. But you realized that they are plenty of people who has your back every step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like it <3 pls leave feedback if u can!


End file.
